The Great Thief and the Magical Girl
by Meister Ranko
Summary: Trucy is interviewing applicants for the Wright Talent Agency, but what happens when Kay Faraday, the second Yatagarasu goes to offer her "talents" as they soon offer themselves to solve a crime?


**THE GREAT THIEF AND THE MAGICAL GIRL**

**By: Meister Ranko**

_Hi readers, this is Meister Ranko with another fanfic._

_I'm trying to come up with ideas for the Ace Attorney "Random Files" now, but for now I leave you this fanfic for you. I consider it as the first try for the random series, but the first one will come later._

_It's the story of the great thief who steals the truth and the magical girl meeting one day, and something interesting will happen._

_Wanna know? Just take your time and read it._

_And if you can leave a review, I'd be happy if you do. Reviews are more helpful than you think, you know!_

_So without further ado, let's begin._

...

"So what talent do you think you can give us here in the Wright Talent Agency?" young Trucy was conducting the "business interview", sitting behind the desk.

Three weeks after the Magnify Gramarye murder case and Phoenix was conducting his own investigation to find out what really happened at that trial.

At the other hand, his recently adopted daughter Trucy transformed the Wright & Co. Law Offices into the Wright Talent Agency and now she was recruiting new talents.

She had Phoenix's law degree on the desk but with some changes, the name and title were overwritten, and now it said "Trucy Wright, Interviewer" with a photo of her near it.

Almost perfect, but she didn't count in the "talent" she was going to meet, which was sitting on the sofa Trucy moved from the other side of the office by herself.

"Well, I'm good with escaping tricks and I'm darn good at unlocking locks!" a young teen with long hair tied with a key in middle and a wide grin on her face.

"So you mean you're a magician or something?" Trucy asked tilting her head to the side. "Quite interesting!"

"No, I'm no magician for I am the great thief Yatagarasu, Kay Faraday but you can call me Kay, 'kay!" the teen thief gave her introduction a big forcefully. "I can discern between fake bills and real ones quite easily…oh I can unlock any safe!"

"…wait, you mean you're a thief? You know we're a talent agency, don't you?" Trucy looked quite amused at the great thief "We don't want police checking every now and then"

"Haha" Kay grinned "I don't steal things; I'm looking for something more valuable!"

"Really?" Trucy asked "Sorry, I got no money until my next allowance" then thought of something, she went to her room and brought a little safe with her.

"Let's see if you can open this one" Trucy said putting the safe on the desk in front of Kay.

It was an old fashioned safe which worked with a key.

"No prob" Kay replied getting excited "I'll have it open in a jiffy" she took a little a short wire from her pocket and inserted it in the keyhole.

The trick worked but when Kay grabbed the handle to open it, it didn't budge.

"Huh, it's open…why the safe isn't open yet!" Kay pulled with strength but the door of the safe didn't open, even after working the keyhole.

Trucy pulled Kay from behind, adding strength but instead of that they ended pushing the safe making the pile of folders behind it fall on the floor scattering the documents on it.

"*sigh*" Kay sighed, looking for something in her bag "Anyway, I'm the thief who steals the truth, I have other talents too"

"Weird talents" Trucy replied "Anyway, let's see those talents of yours in action!" she said, acting like a professional.

And so they left the office to see the talents of the great thief.

"And when are we going to see your talents?" Trucy was growing impatient, after some minutes of walking around the office.

"Calm down" Kay replied "It's not like I can do it right away"

"A professional should do the work at any place, you gotta amaze the crowd at the instant" the magician girl replied to the thief, walking two steps behind from Kay.

"Anyway, let's see that" Kay said, running, Trucy had to run to keep up with her. "Something's up!"

A group of people was gathered, something was happening.

Kay and Trucy tried to make their way through the crowd.

"What's the matter mister?" Kay asked to one of the people who noticed her.

"Uhm, there was a theft, someone stole valuable paintings, those paintings were going to the museum" the driver explained the situation.

"Paintings?" Trucy asked.

"Yeah, the exhibition was scheduled to start tomorrow but without the paintings no exhibition…" the man answered.

"He, don't worry" Kay adjusted her gloves "We're going to help you" and eyed Trucy.

"We're going to what!?" Trucy was quite shocked with that.

"Come on, didn't you just want to see my talents" Kay grinned at the shocked face of the young magician "After all, I'm the Second Yatagarasu, the thief who steals the truth" grinned more seeing the man raising his eyebrow.

"I guess you don't have to advertise it like that" Trucy rolled her eyes, matter-of-factly.

"We'll find the paintings in no time" Kay assured "So…did you see where the thief go?" she asked for leads.

"I think he went south" he pointed behind the girls "He ran to that direction"

"Ok Trucy let's go" Kay said, running towards the empty lot.

"Wait up!" Trucy yelled, running behind Kay.

And they ran quite fast and reached the end of the street, there was an abandoned building.

"Hey look, an empty building" Kay said.

"Hmm, this place used to be a company" Trucy remembered passing near it many sometimes.

"But now it's empty so we might as well take a peek inside, maybe the thief or thieves are inside the building" Kay said now excited. "Also we can find treasures too!"

"But how are we going to enter?" Trucy replied "It's locked!"

Kay looked up and saw an open window.

"Look, I'll give you impulse and you'll reach that window okay?" Kay pointed to the window for Trucy to see.

"You're really weird" that's what Trucy could say, really amused.

Once Trucy was up, Kay threw her a rope which she tied to something stable allowing the great thief to climb.

"Wow look, this place is really abandoned" Kay said as they left the room, a long hallway connected other rooms and at the end of it a set of stairs "Let's check every room!"

And they did so but couldn't find any of the paintings.

"Oh, an elevator" Trucy noticed an elevator near the stairway and tried to use it, but the elevator was out of service.

"Hmm…there are tire marks here" Trucy saw tire marks on the floor, a short trail, those trails ended near a box, a wooden box.

"And here's a trolley cart" Kay inspected one trolley cart at the other side of the magician girl, with tire tracks across the floor near it. "It has paint" she saw a paint stain on the surface, she touched it and realized it was fresh.

"I think this is the perfect time to use my secret weapon" Kay said grinning as if she was expecting it.

Trucy saw curiously as the great thief took what seemed a cellphone as she was typing something, like inputting data in it.

Kay raised her hand, and the cellphone like object emitted a wave of green light which quickly surrounded the entire hallway.

Trucy saw in amazement as the entire floor was tinted green.

"Cool, how do you do that?" she asked.

"He he" Kay looked proud of her device "It's the little thief, it can project the data you input in it"

"So…the tire tracks show us something, but what?" Kay didn't see any relevance on them.

"Maybe it was used to carry something" Trucy answered, matter-of-factly.

"Why yes" Kay replied "It was used to move something…maybe a treasure chest!"

"…Are you sure you don't want to be a pirate instead of a thief?" Trucy asked amusingly.

Kay laughed.

"We'll have to follow the tracks" Trucy suggested, following the tire tracks until reaching the box she saw before "Look, the track ends here" pointed to the wooden box.

"Maybe the box wasn't there before; maybe it was here, where the trolley cart is!" Kay immediately input the new information in her little thief.

And the projection was now edited and the wooden box was in a different position revealing a hole on the wall.

"So the box was hiding this hole" Kay said "Well, it was easy!" she ended the projection.

"…and now we'll have to move that box" Kay said fist pumping.

"W-what!? But I'm a kid!" Trucy was shocked "I can't move heavy things like that, and it looks like one alone can't move it!"

"But we have that trolley cart" Kay replied "Geez, don't worry!"

With effort Kay placed the box on the trolley cart and moved it, indeed there was a hole behind it and the box wasn't heavy at all.

The two girls made their way through the hole and they found a room, a hidden room.

"Bingo, the paintings are here!" Trucy noticed the paintings in one corner.

"We found them!" Kay was glad with the findings.

"Hmm Kay" Trucy went to check the entrance where they came from "I heard voices, someone is coming"

Kay gulped.

"We'll make our escape!" she said really confident.

"But we'll need a distraction" she knelt "Do you have some trick we can use as distraction?" she asked, eyeing the sides of the hallway.

"Sure" answered Trucy, hands on her hips "We can use Mr. Hat!"

"Mr. Hat?" Kay asked.

"Yup" and with that she played one of her favorite tricks, a human sized doll made of wood with the same outfit as Trucy.

"Cool" Kay grinned.

"Who's there!?" a male voice came from the other side of the hallway.

"Ok Trucy" Kay instructed the young girl "I'll jump and I'll use this smoke bomb and you'll run to the stairs with Mr. Hat, I'll use the rope to climb down, 'kay?"

Trucy nodded.

"Come on, you have no place to run, I know you're there!" the thief said.

The thief was almost near.

With one single nod, they put their plan in motion.

Kay jumped in front of the thief while throwing the smoke bomb on the ground, Trucy passed the hole and used the Mr. Hat trick to catch the attention of the thief.

The thief couldn't see much because of the smoke but Mr. Hat's outline caught his attention and tried to follow it.

Kay grabbed his arm and quickly tied his hands and pinned him on the ground to tie his feet.

After the smoke dissipated, the thief was on the ground and Kay was using the rope to go down from the window.

Trucy was waiting for her at the entrance, catching her breath.

"Woohoo" Kay grinned "That was one wild catch!"

"Yeah" Trucy's heart was pounding heavily for the adrenaline "That was cool *pant*"

"We'll have to call the police" Kay dialed the police in her little thief (Feature added for this fanfic)

Minutes later, the police arrived and apprehended the burglar, discovered the paintings and delivered straight to the museum.

"We found them" Kay said to the man she talked to before.

"Wow, and you two did it by yourselves" the man was amazed by their action.

"Good work eh Trucy?" Kay asked.

Trucy only smiled in response to that.

Trucy and Kay were walking towards the office, the adventure left them tired.

"So, you're still going to work for us?" the little magician asked.

"Well, I-"

Before she could answer, her little thief rang, someone was calling her.

"Kay speaking" she answered the call "…so you need a projection of the crime scene, I'll be there"

She chuckled at the person who was calling her.

"Sure, I'll arrive as fast as I can!"

*click* the conversation ended.

"Sorry, gotta go…" Kay sighed "Being a prosecutor's assistant is quite tiresome I'll have you know!"

"Maybe we can talk another time!" and with that Kay left running to the opposite direction.

"…Well, back to the office" and so Trucy returned to the office.

"We return to being only two talents daddy" Trucy was staring at the framed photo of her missing biological father. "But one day, this office will be as big as the Troupe Gramarye…maybe bigger"

"Sorry I got back early, I had some troubles and…" Phoenix returned to the office and stopped when he saw the documents scattered on the floor.

"Trucy, what's the meaning of this?" he asked, seeing her child smile sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

…

_And so it ends my dear readers._

_What do you think of it? Did you like it?_

_If so, **please leave a review**. Remember, **it helps more than you think!**_

_Soon, I'll be working in the Ace Attorney "Random Files" series so look forward to it._

_Thanks for reading; I'll see you in the next fanfic._


End file.
